


Stop Getting Taller

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aron is upset Minhyun's growing taller, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Some manhandling, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron notices Minhyun getting taller and decides to pout about it.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Stop Getting Taller

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought after all the minron was on tlist after the hacking thing. Seeing a progression of Minhyun getting taller and taller lol So I wrote out a tiny plot to friend (she knows who she is) and decided to write it out. This is the tiny result of that. 
> 
> I know it's super short (i dont remember the last time i wrote something this short) but writers block is a bitch during this stupid ass pandemic, so you're gonna have to bare with me.

Aron stared over at Minhyun from his bed as the taller got dressed from his shower. They were back at Minhyun’s childhood home, it was a holiday and Aron decided to go with Minhyun this time, but he was beginning to regret it as he looked longer. As Minhyun stood by his dresser, his underwear on and towel now folded beside him, Aron grumbled and got up. Throwing the blankets off himself and wandered over to the other. Standing straight and staring Minhyun down as the other softly questioned what he was doing.

“Hyung?” Aron shushed him and placed his hand on top of his own head. Bringing it out and watching as Minhyun leaned back to avoid getting Aron’s hand against his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He chuckles and pushes Aron’s hand back down, looking at the other as he pouts.

“When did you get this tall?” Minhyun blinks surprised and shrugs.

“I’ve been this height for a while, hyung.” Aron grumbles about it and moves back to the bed, climbing in and covering up entirely. Minhyun laughs and warns him if he doesn’t wake soon his mom will come in to wake up. Aron groans and peeks his head out and looks at him.

“How long do I have?”

“Probably an hour. Not sure.” He nods and tugs the blankets back over his head. Pretending to sleep again as Minhyun comes over and lays on him complaining of a lumpy mattress as Aron cackles under the blankets. A muffled ‘get off me’ coming from beneath him. He does and Aron sits up, expression surprised for a moment before scolding Minhyun to finish getting dressed. Minhyun laughing and going off to dress.

== A year later ==

Aron stares over at Minhyun again, the blanket covering him as Minhyun sits at the edge of the bed and tugs his boxer briefs back on. Standing to tug them into the proper place when Aron grumbles and sits up as well. Minhyun looks back at him and gives a questionable look. His eyebrow raised.

“What is it?” Aron stands up, tugging his boxers and Minhyun’s shirt on before standing in front of the other again. Holding his hand to the top of his head before leveling it forward and resting the side of his hand to Minhyun’s lips. Minhyun kissing his hand before laughing as Aron complains softly about the other being too tall. Aron resting his head against Minhyun’s shoulder as the other hugs him and kisses the top of his head.

“You like me being taller than you.”

“No, I don’t. I’m going to put a break on your head and hope you shrink.” Minhyun laughs and leans down just a bit to hook his hands under Aron’s ass before picking him up and smirking.

“You like that I can do that.” Aron feels his face and ears burn as he does it and looks down at him with a small nod.

“You’re an asshole.” Minhyun laughs as Aron chuckles as well and kisses the other. He loved the others height, even if he did complain sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
